His Only
by sakurablossom95
Summary: Sakura sat beside him. Looking down on her new home. Her new strength. But what happens when Orochimaru wants this new queen for himself? What will Sasuke think? R&R


_They were considered a totally completely different species._

_They were above all and more powerful enough to take down a race in 3 days tops. _

_They were called Immortal gods and then they were called Sinners of the Dusk. Evil people, who preyed on the innocent. _

_And then there were those that were them but of a lower class. Purebloods, Nobilities, Then just "C" class, the lower of the lowest... _

_There were 3 high class families. Uchiha, Yamanaka, and Haruno. All purebloods, to each a ring. A ring that ruled the day, when the night was away._

Sasuke Uchiha was a prince born of pure and true blood. As was his new mate although he didn't know who it really was. He was walking around the castle grounds one day waiting for the meeting to get out when he saw two girls about his age sitting near one of the ponds.

One was a blonde who was wearing a strapless corset styled dress that stopped below her knees with a white fur and black gloves. Her shoes were a pretty purple and tied all the way up to her thighs.

There was another girl whose hair was as long as her waist, cascading gently downs her back and as straight as a ruler. But the odd thing about her hair was it was pink. Her eyes were full of life. Vibrant green, her skin pale, but as beautiful as ever.  
>Her chest was almost as big as 2nd luietenat Tsunade's. She was wearing a pink corset bustier with a knee length silk satin skirt. She had a couple strands of pearls on her neck and some black gloves on that stopped below her elbows but they also had a white wrist cuffs on them too. She wore black socks that went up above her knee with two pink stripes. Her heels consisted of 3inch pumps with black bows that tied around her ankles. And around her shoulders was a black shoulder scarf.<p>

He decided that he would at least go over and make conversation with them. He was walking toward them when he noticed Ino started to giggle when she noticed the shape of his hair.

"Shh! You're probably going to make him mad!" Sakura whispered loudly to Ino. Sakura and Ino stood up and bowed.

"Hi I'm Sakura! I'm a Haruno...Uhmm your Sasuke ne?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke answered back.

"Well my friend here is Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ino waved and sat back down. Soon after Sakura did the same. After a good couple of minutes they broke the silence.

"Sooo…Sasuke are you single?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Ino piggy what are you doing! You just don't go and ask people if there single or not!" Sakura said in a loud whisper.

"On the contrary I get it all the time." Sasuke looked Sakura in the eye. "What about you? Are you girls single?"

"We are. Why do you ask?" She answered back.

"Because I know that one of you guys will be here with me after the meeting is over, one will be my mate." Ino smiled

"Your cute and all but I don't even know you!"

"Hah. Like it ever stopped you before!" Ino glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun if I don't want to be your wife do I have to be?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Okay that's a relief! I actually am in love with a person, well my bodyguard." Ino said truthfully. "I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be back!" Ino left in the blink of an eye.

"So that leaves me with you?" Sakura looked away and blushed. She felt a hand on her chin.

"Please don't look away when I speak. I hate that." Sakura smiled and muttered a little "Sorry."

"So tell me about yourself." He leaned back.

"I like the colors green, pink, red, black, and purple. I love sweets and like only some vegetables. I can't stand airheaded girls and I absolutely love kids!" Sakura added with a smile. As she kept babbling on, Sasuke got lost in his thoughts.

'_Hn… this girl is interesting…I think I'll mark her already.'_ Sasuke was about to get up and stop her rambling until he heard a screech and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sasuke-sama! I'm here!" Sasuke turned around half annoyed. He saw a redheaded girl running toward him. He dashed toward Sakura's side in an instant.

"Ne Sasuke who's the harlot?" Karin whined. Sakura stood up and harshly introduced herself.

"I am Sakura Haruno of the third family. House of Hiro. Daughter of Hideo Haruno son of Yagato Haruno and Hanaka Haruno Daughter of Kaede Kimura twice removed. Pureblood born true and in the flesh." Sasuke was impressed because she knew her facts. Karin stood there with her mouth open and gaping. She straightened up.

"Heh. I'm Karin Wabaki. Daughter of duke Orochimaru Wabaki." Sakura scoffed.

"And you try to speak at me like I'm no importance? You damned wench." Karin stood there with her arms crossed and nose poking out to the side.

"Sasuke-sama…do something about her! She's ruining our time we spend together!" She looked at Sakura.

"Hahaha! You mean you didn't know?" Sakura let out a dark lowly chuckle. She stood up on the cement bench. As she stood up Sasuke glanced at her. Then she fell backwards and he caught her bridal style as she threw her arms around Sasuke she whispered in his ear.

"Were going to play a little trick on her just follow my lead." Sakura whispered in his ear. He nodded and put her down.

"Well Karin since you are a little late on the news… Sasuke and I are…mated." Sakura made a hand sign behind her back. Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Karin sat there with her mouth hanging open. Pissed off as ever.

"If you plan on sitting there with your mouth open trying to look as if your catching flys then your doing a pretty good job." Sakura said trying not to laugh. Pretty soon her and Sasuke walked toward the palace.

"Thanks." Sasuke told her.

"Your welcome! Uhmm do you have any tea?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yea follow me." Sasuke escorted her to his study.

"Miss Armane, would you be so kind as to get me and Mrs. Haruno some tea?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir hot or cold?" Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and waited for her answer.

"Hot please?" Sakura asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Miss Armane bowed and exited the room.

"Hmmm...you got quite a collection of books!" Sakura piped up.

"Yea. So... tell me if I take you as a mate how would you please me?" Asked as he stared out the window.

"I.. Uhmm...Please you?."Sakura looked at him the saw that she was being watched by her reflection in the window so she turned away quickly and flustered.

"What do you wish of me? Give me a task as I will see to it as done." She stated quietly.

"Your good, everyman will be jealous when they see me with such a beauty as yourself." She smiled.

"Your tea and Ino are here sir!" Miss Amane set the tea a top of his desk and left.

"Well children! Have you discussed your wedding plans yet?" Ino yelled loudly.

"Pipe down Ino! You give me a headache." Sakura raised her voice a bit.

"Fine! Fine! I'm off to wonder." With that Ino left. As they were sipping tea and talking his Dad and her Dad came in.

"Well looks as if you guys had made aquaintance." Mr Uchiha said.

"Yes, yes we are aquainted very well." Sakura answered so sweetly.

"Good because you guys will be mated the next full moon when the moonlights at it's peak and the purebloods are strongest." Hideo said. Sakura looked at Sasuke and nooded.

"Very well then." Sasuke said.

"Her move will start today." Hideo annunced. The two nodded.

"Sasuke show her to your room."

"Yes father."

"Ok." Sasuke lead Sakura up to his room and showed her around.

"This side will be yours." Sasuek pointed to a huge space in the walk in closet.

"Thank you this will do." She smiled a huge smile at him.

"Now the showers over this way I knew sooner or later I would have to be mated so I installed a "His." and a "Hers."

"You may also have the vanity as well considering you the girl." Sakura giggled at the thought of Sasuke being a girl. They heard a knock at the door, it was Miss Amane.

"Madam your stuff is here, Shall I send it up?" Sakura gave her a curt nod.

"Please see to it that my Jewlery is all set up near my Vanity." Miss Amane bowed and left.

"So what ever shall we do now?"Sakura smirked at Sasuke.

"Hn. What do you like to do for fun?" Sakura smirked.

"Do you have Sake?" Sasuke nodded. _'Heh this should be fun!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**2 hours later and a drunken Sakura. *WARNING LEMON!* ;-***_

* * *

><p>"Miss Amane will *hiccup*you hurry to the room and *hiccup*make me a warm *hiccup* bath?" She nooded and proceeded up the grand staircase. Sasuke watched as she downed her last glass of Sake.<p>

"Thiss wass soooo funn Sasukee-Kun!" She said as she stumbled back to their room. As they entered she walked into the closet and got out some clothes and waltzed into the bathroom and took her clothes off behind the changing screen, put on a towel and put her feet in the bubble bath Miss Amane made for her. She slowly slipped her towel off as she got into the tub and slipped down into the nice warm water. After she got out of the shower she slipped into her towel and went behind the changing screen. She threw on a red and black corset with a pair of black lacy boy shorts on. (Underwear that look like briefs but shorter) Then she slipped on a pair of long black socks that went up to her thighs with red bows on each side. She dried her hair off then threw the towel on the changing screen and went into the bedrom. _'No fair that warm shower kinda sobered me up!'_ Sakura thought angrily. The in the backof Sakura's mind a plan brewed.

"Saasukee-Kunn!" Sasuke sat up and looked at her. His blank expression replaced with a smirk. _'Dirty little vixen, I know what the fox got up her sleeve.'_

"Sasuke-kun wanna have some fun?" She smiled oh-so-sweetly at him.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes." She walked toward the bed and sat on his lap. She moved around til' she found her comfortable place.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to tell you a secret!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. _" I Know you wanat me!" _She whispered seductively in his ear. She continued to rock on his hips which made him groan out in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore so he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I know your not so drunk so you can comprehend whats happening right now." She smiled up at him. He took off her corset and watched her breasts bounce. He took no time taking in her left nipple then switched. Leaving none neglected. Then he removed the laced panties she had on. He sat up and took a good look of the pink headed bubbly girl. Then he dove his fingers into her going slow then moving faster and faster.

"Mmmmmphhh...Sasukee-kuunn!" She shouted as her juices flowed freely out onto his hand. He kissed her passionately, muffling all her noises.

"Take me and no holding back!" He gladly did as she commanded. he pulled off his pajama pants and slid into her. Easing into her slowly taking her first time. She couldn't help but let her fangs petrude past her lips as she bit into her lover. He flinched at her action but slowly let her bite him. As he continued his pace the more she relaxed. Soon her fangs retreated back. He kissed her and muffled her screams. They both stopped as they came, bot shaking from their releases.

"Mmmm...you were great." Sakura smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her. As they were drifting off to sleep Sasuke held her closer and whispered "Mine."

_Read and Reveiw!(: Thanks_


End file.
